rick_e_mortyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A Poção do Rick
"A poção do Rick" é o sexto episódio da primeira temporada de Rick e Morty. É o sexto episódio da série em geral. Ele estreou em 27 de janeiro de 2014. Foi escrito por Justin Roiland e dirigido por Stephen Sandoval. Sinopse Quando uma poção criada para fazer Morty atrair uma garota infecta toda a Terra, Rick precisa consertar o problema criando outro problema. Enredo Morty está muito interessado em Jessica, mas não tem a oportunidade de falar com ela. Com a dança anual da temporada de gripe chegando, Morty pergunta a Rick se existe uma poção que possa fazer Jessica gostar dele. Após uma breve discussão, Rick dá a Morty um soro que tem a composição genética dos ratos, um roedor que se une ao seu companheiro por toda a vida. Morty pergunta se há algo que pode dar errado com o soro e Rick responde que não. Morty deixa o laboratório da garagem. Então Rick rapidamente acrescenta, "a menos que ela tenha a gripe", e encolhe os ombros. No baile, Morty usa o soro em Jessica, e parece ser um sucesso. As coisas estão indo bem até Jessica começar a espirrar. O soro, que foi contraído pelo vírus da gripe e fez com que o vírus se replique em segundos, é visto no ar, entrando no ponche de frutas e nas saídas de ar. Logo todos no baile são afetados pelo soro (e gripe). Os estudantes e professores se aglomeram em torno de Morty, com cada um deles competindo violentamente para ter Morty para si mesmos, antes de Rick salvá-lo. Rick depois diz a Morty que o soro não afeta ninguém relacionado a Morty pelo sangue. Rick então rapidamente trabalha para criar um antídoto. Ele decide usar DNA de louva-a-deus Rick libera seu antídoto junto com um segundo vírus transmitido pelo ar. Parece ter sido bem sucedido até a cidade começar a desenvolver apêndices semelhantes ao louva-a-deus. Agora, eles não apenas desejam copular com Morty, mas também têm o desejo de decapitá-lo depois. Este vírus logo infecta toda a população, e todos querem acasalar com Morty. Enquanto isso, Jerry luta com sentimentos de ciúmes quando sua esposa Beth é chamada para trabalhar até tarde. Apesar de Summer tentar impedi-lo de ir, Jerry decide parar no Hospital St. Equis, onde sua esposa trabalha. Depois de uma cirurgia bem-sucedida, o colega de trabalho de Beth, Davin, tenta chegar em Beth antes de ser infectado pelo vírus do amor do louva-a-deus. Jerry aparece com um pé de cabra e bate nele até a morte. Enquanto isso, Rick e Morty viajam para uma área isolada e Rick começa a inventar um terceiro vírus para tentar desfazer todo o seu trabalho anterior. Pegando o DNA de várias fontes, incluindo cactus, golden retriever, tubarão e dinossauro, ele cria um terceiro vírus transmitido pelo ar que resulta em transformar toda a população em bolhas humanóides desfiguradas que Rick chama de "Cronenbergs". O mundo é logo invadido por esses monstros desfigurados, e Jerry e Beth lutam para sobreviver, eventualmente se reunindo com sua filha Summer. Em um telhado com vista para o caos em torno deles, Rick e Morty chamam um ao outro por sua parte no fim do mundo; Rick culpou Morty por pedir o soro para começar, e Morty culpou Rick por misturar genes aleatórios e esperar pelo melhor. Rick finalmente decide usar sua solução final de emergência. A cena muda para a garagem de Rick e Morty, com Morty parabenizando Rick por salvar o mundo da poção do amor. Rick pede Morty sua chave de fenda, e de bom grado começa a terminar sua invenção de mais cedo. Assim que Rick torce o parafuso pela terceira vez, o dispositivo explode violentamente, instantaneamente (e bagunceiramente) matando Rick e Morty. O Rick e Morty da cena anterior, em seguida, sai de um portal, e Morty entra na garagem incrivelmente sangrenta com os cadáveres dele e seu avô deitado e queimado no chão; até que Rick o acalma dizendo a Morty que ele tinha que encontrar uma Terra na qual seu Rick conseguiu salvar o mundo da poção do amor, mas morreu logo depois para que eles pudessem entrar e tomar o seu lugar. O episódio termina com Rick e Morty, enterrando seus corpos no quintal. Morty, com um olhar chocado, volta para a casa atordoado antes de se sentar no sofá. Depois dos créditos, Summer (C-137) cria seu próprio programa de TV em pé em uma caixa de papelão enquanto seus pais, Jerry (C-137) e Beth (C-137), admitem que não sentem falta de Rick e Morty. Enquanto isso, Cronenberg Rick e Cronenberg Morty se transportam de uma realidade que eles chamam de Mundo Cronenberg, na qual Cronenberg Rick acidentalmente transformou todos em seres humanos normais. Personagens Personagens Principais * Morty * Rick * Jerry Smith (C-137) * Beth Smith (C-137) * Summer Smith (C-137) * Jessica (C-137) * Brad (C-137) * Davin (C-137) Personagens Secundários * Jerry Smith * Beth Smith * Summer Smith * Sr. Goldenfold (C-137) * Diretor Vagina (C-137) * Amiga de Jessica (C-137) * MC Haps (C-137) * Nancy (C-137) * Tammy Gueterman (C-137) * Rick Sanchez (dimensão de substituição) * Morty Smith (dimensão de substituição) * Cronenberg Rick * Cronenberg Morty Músicas * Rap Odeia Gripe Mortes * Muitos Cronenbergs * Davin (C-137) * Rick Sanchez (dimensão de substituição) * Morty Smith (dimensão de substituição) Localizações * Harry Herpson High School * Residência Smith Curiosidades * Este episódio marca a primeira aparição de Brad. * Perto do final do episódio, Rick faz um comentário sobre a capacidade de mudar as dimensões e como isso não pode ser feito toda semana, talvez de 3 a 4 vezes. Este é um meta-comentário sobre a escrita preguiçosa, da qual o co-criador Dan Harmon expressou opiniões fortes no passado. * Embora Morty esteja normalmente traumatizado pelo que ocorre durante as aventuras, ele continua com Rick, um tom muito mais sério foi dado desta vez, considerando que não apenas suas travessuras virtualmente destruíram a raça humana (exceto por Beth, Jerry e Summer), mas o fato de terem entrado em uma dimensão diferente, onde agora estão mortos e viram seus próprios cadáveres, teve um grande impacto em Morty. *A partir deste episódio, Rick e Morty são tecnicamente os dois únicos personagens originais que aparecem na série, com eles vivendo o resto da série em uma realidade clone. Então, tecnicamente falando, Beth, Jerry, Summer e outros personagens estão "ausentes" na maioria dos episódios subseqüentes até hoje, pois ainda estão na dimensão de Rick e Morty. Este episódio é referenciado no episódio posterior "Rixty Minutes", onde Morty mostra a Dimensão Substituida e Summer as sepulturas onde ele e Rick se enterraram e revela a ela que ele é tecnicamente uma versão diferente de seu irmão real. * Esta é uma das únicas vezes que Morty se dirige a Rick como "vovô Rick", em vez de simplesmente Rick. * Durante a cena em que aparcec Summer chocada e aterrorizada passa por diferentes canais de notícias na televisão, um canal exibe uma cena na Arábia Saudita, onde Cronenbergs em thawbs estão se revoltando. A tela rasteja no fundo lê, لنا والعيش MORTY, نحننحبقليلابيضاء, كافر, رارسل. Embora o árabe contenha alguns erros gramaticais, é mais provável que ele leia: "Adoramos um pouco de infiel branco ... Mande Morty para nós e viva". * Nunca é realmente explicado por que Rick escolheu tirar apenas Morty da Dimensão destruída C-137, em oposição a toda a família; Dada a personalidade de Rick, ele provavelmente fez isso como uma forma de garantir que Morty permaneça perpetuamente dependente dele para sobreviver. * No episódio posterior Temporada 2, Episodio 2, Rick escreve na Dimensão C-137 no formulário para deixar seu genro adotivo Jerry. * Nesse mesmo episódio Cronenberg Rick e Cronenberg Morty também são vistos fazendo uma participação especial, como um dos muitos pares de Rick e Morty que existem no universo. Referências Culturais * O título deste episódio original é uma paródia do filme Love Potion No. 9. * Quando Jerry conta para seu filho Morty a história sobre como ele caiu no amor verdadeiro, ele "se apaixonou por uma jovem chamada 'Sua mãe', e isso não é uma dissidência urbana." Esta foi uma referência ao que é conhecido como insultos maternos, uma maneira popular de insultar pessoas que crianças fazem hoje em dia, em que eles vão responder às perguntas que as pessoas perguntam, dizendo "sua mãe!" ou adicione isso aleatoriamente em suas frases como uma forma de ofendê-las. * Quando Rick pede Morty para uma amostra de DNA, Morty abaixa suas calças e, em seguida, Rick pára, dizendo-lhes que ele quis dizer um fio de seu cabelo e, em seguida, diz: "Isso não é Game of Thrones". Isso é uma piada sobre uma crítica comum ao programa, dizendo que há muitos casos desnecessários de nudez e conteúdo sexual adicionados ao enredo do programa, quando ele realmente não precisa estar lá. * O homônimo do mundo de Cronenberg refere-se ao cineasta / roteirista / ator canadense David Cronenberg, famoso por seu corpo de filmes de terror. Um dos filmes mais famosos de David Cronenberg é o remake moderno do filme de terror de 1958 "The Fly", com Jeff Goldblum como um cientista trabalhando no teletransporte da matéria e fazendo uma máquina que pode combinar geneticamente organismos de diferentes tipos de espécies. * Depois que Beth atira um monte de monstros Cronenberg, Jerry diz a sua esposa que ele deseja que sua espingarda fosse seu pênis. Beth diz ao marido que, nesse caso, ele pode chamá-la de Ernest Hemingway. Jerry não conseguiu a referência. Ernest Hemingway foi um autor que cometeu suicídio colocando o cano de uma espingarda na boca. * A música que encerra o episódio é "Look On Down from the Bridge", de Mazzy Star. * Na cena pós-créditos, Summer está realizando, de maneira um tanto imprecisa, os EUA de Quint. Discurso de Indianápolis do filme Tubarão. * As mochilas de metal que Rick e Morty usam quando mudam de tamanho são semelhantes às usadas pelos sobreviventes do acidente de nave espacial no filme Planeta dos Macacos. Além disso, Cronenberg Rick e Morty também os usam. Erros * No começo da cena em que Jerry e Rick disseram a Morty que contradiziam opiniões sobre como o amor funciona, uma cena da casa foi aparece. O céu estava escuro. No entanto, em uma cena de Rick conversando com Morty na mesma cena, a janela foi vista ao fundo, onde mostrava a luz do dia. * Quando Rick vai para a geladeira durante a cena em que ele repreende Jerry sobre falar com Morty sobre o amor, ele coloca um cubo de gelo em seu copo. No entanto, quando ele está derramando o suco em seu copo, não há gelo. **Teoria possível: **Como Rick e Morty trocam de lugar com seus pares da Dimensão Substituta, pode ser que essas cenas de erro sejam realmente da mesma dimensão. **Quando Rick e Morty da Dimensão Substituta voltaram para casa depois de encontrar a solução para a epidemia genética, foi em plena luz do dia e Morty estava em sua roupa normal. **Além disso, o tubo iônico estava em posição diferente em C-137 e Dimensão Substituta. O tubo estava perto dos fios azuis enquanto na Dimensão Substituta, o tubo estava um pouco distante daqueles fios azuis. Esta poderia ser a razão pela qual explodiu depois que Rick terminou sua terceira volta de parafuso. * Rick explica ao seu neto Morty que, como há um número infinito de dimensões, havia uma "dúzia delas", onde ele conseguiu devolver a humanidade ao normal. Se há um número infinito de dimensões, então há realmente um número infinito onde ele transformou a humanidade de volta ao normal, assim como um número infinito onde ele não o fez.